


Flowering

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Young love can be born and broken so easily. And yet… AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Hairspray_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Marc Shaiman and New Line Cinema.

"He loves me…" A bright yellow petal was gently pulled from the flower's head. "He loves me not." And another.

The sounds of squeals and laughter of children playing on the playground was carried by the wind. She was alone at the sandbox. Her shoes rested on the grass; her toes were buried deep in the warm sand.

"He loves me…"

This remained her favorite spot at the park, even at the age of almost fifteen. It was her secret haven, like a comforting old friend. Here she forgot all her troubles for a time. …But not today.

"He loves me not."

_"You should play at the zoo with the elephants. You're their size. Elephant!"_

The jabs and cold shoulders still hurt even though she was a big girl now.

"He loves me, he loves me not."

_"I'll help you build a sandcastle."_

_"You will?" Eyes widened and started to sparkle._

_"Yes."_

She bit her bottom lip and sighed. Everything had changed that day when she was eight years old.

"He loves me, he loves me not."

_"Why do you hang out with **her?** "_

_"She's my friend."_

He always stood up for her. She hadn't been able to help but begin to like him more than as a friend.

"He loves me, his loves me not."

_"Are you doing anything Saturday afternoon?" Eyes focused on the ground, sneaking glances at her. Hands were pressed into jacket pockets._

_"No… Why?" Head tilted curiously to the side._

_"I-I wondered if you would like to get some ice cream with me at the Ice Palace." Cheeks turned a rare shade of pink._

_Stunned silence for a moment._

_"I would enjoy that," a soft whisper._

_Brown and blue collide. Twin smiles slowly broke out._

_"It's a date," he said with a wink._

Again she blinked her eyes rapidly, having trouble swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"He loves me…"

One last petal…

"He loves me not."

_The ice cream parlor had been crowded. Her heart had raced with nervousness when she entered. She brushed her sweaty hands over her new skirt before clasping them together. Eyes searching for, spotting…_

_Him. His head was thrown back as he laughed at something the girl sitting across from him said, animating with her hands._

_She had frozen for a moment. When she had met the girl's eyes as they wandered round the parlor, she had spun on her heel and fled._

Vision blurring, she ran a hand through her hair. She had curled it just for today. But now… She should have known better. He may be her best friend, yet being her friend and dating her were two very different things. She should have realized—

"Tracy!"

She looked up to discover him coming towards her, hair windblown, out of breath. Her cheeks flushed, wondering what a sight she must be, all dressed up with newly curled hair, sitting in the sandbox. For a moment she considered running but instantly dismissed the idea. Swiftly she brushed her hands over her eyes.

"Link..." she said awkwardly.

"Why did you take off?" He was now beside her, a troubled frown darkening his brow. "Didn't you hear me call you?"

"I-I didn't want to interrupt you and…," she searched her memory, "Tammy." She stared down at her lap.

He sat down next to her. "Tammy… She had just come by to say hello."

Bravely she turned and met his gaze. "But, but it looked like…," she trailed off.

He searched her face. "You thought I was playing a joke on you?" he asked.

Face flaming with embarrassment, she lowered her head. "You weren't?" her voice sounded very small.

"No. I was waiting for you," he tried to assure her. "I've wanted to ask you out for a while."

"Really?" Hope rose in her as she glanced at him.

He nodded seriously. He leaned in, their faces close together. "I like you, Trace, a lot," he blushed lightly.

Slowly she smiled; she believed him. "I like you, too, Link," she confessed shyly.

His eyes widened, then lit up. He gave her an answering grin. "Would you still like to get some ice cream with me?"

Silently she nodded happily. He jumped to his feet and offered a hand to help her rise. In a few moments she had brushed herself off and had put on her shoes. She then realized he was smiling as he took in her appearance fully for the first time. He gently wrapped a curl around his finger.

"All this for me?" he said softly. "All dolled up…adorable." Admiration sparkled in his blue eyes.

She could only nod and whisper, "Thanks," her insides melting under his touch and look.

Hand in hand, they left the sandbox and scattered flower petals behind.

THE END


End file.
